Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's nineteenth movie spoof of Babes in Toyland (1997). Cast *Darwin Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Jack *Anais Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Jill *Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) as Tom Piper *May Maple (from Pokemon) as Mary Lamb *Timmy (from Timmy Time) as Mary's Little Lamb *Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Barnaby Crookedman *Scrapper (from Mr. Bean) as Scat *Bulldog (from All Abir-r-rd!) as The Bare Trap Dog *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as Mr. Dumpty *Anthony (from Archie and Friends) as Toyland Express *Roscoe (from Oliver and Company) as Gonzargo *DeSeto (from Oliver and Company) as Rodrigo *The Gobbos (from Croc) as The Mice *Morph (from Treasure Planet) as The Monkey Wrench *The Dantinis (from Croc) as The Goblins *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as The Goblin King *The Kikurians (from Hugo the Troll) as The Toy Soldiers *and more Scenes *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Darwin Watterson will be wearing Jack's hair and clothing throughout the entire movie. *Anais Watterson will be wearing Jill's hair and clothing throughout the entire movie. *Ash Ketchum will be wearing his Diamond and Pearl clothing, gloves, hat, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *May Maple will be wearing her Diamond and Pearl clothing, gloves, bandana, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Timmy will be wearing a brown collar throughout the entire movie. *Admiral Razorbeard will be wearing Barnaby Crookedman's clothing, hat, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Scrapper will be wearing be a green collar throughout the entire movie. *Bulldog will be wearing a brown collar and start barking throughout the entire movie. *Mufasa will be wearing Mr. Dumpty's hat, clothes, shoes, and gloves throughout the entire movie. *Anthony will be pulling three golden coaches, two green coaches, a dark grey coach, a light grey coach, a yellow coach, and a yellow observation coach throughout the entire movie. *Roscoe will be wearing his collar throughout the entire movie. *DeSeto will be wearing his collar throughout the entire movie. *The Gobbos will be helping out throughout the entire movie. *Morph will be helping out throughout the entire movie. *The Dantinis will be Don Croco's minions throughout the entire movie. *Don Croco will be King of the Dantinis throughout the entire movie. *The Kikurians will be asleep until they awake and intervene to help save Toyland throughout the entire movie. *Anthony's engineer will be Henry (The Brave Locomotive), and since GonGon (Super Monkey Ball Adventure) will be the fireman while Snagglepuss will be the train shunter in the engine room, Toadsworth will be the train conductor throughout the entire movie. *Anthony is a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, because he carries a coal tender. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads from 1830s until 1928, and during the 1800s, were given the name "American", because of all the work they did on every railroad in the United States. These types of engines have eight wheels as a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement for an "Eight wheeler" locomotive, with two leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels. *Usually, since engines usually carry eight wheels on their tender, Anthony will carry eight wheels on his tender. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Babes in Toyland Movie Spoofs